kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Maiko Fujishima/Story Plot
Spoilers below __TOC__ ''Hito Random What would have been a normal day for Fujishima suddenly derails when she witnesses her crush, 'Iori, alone in a classroom groping herself. Being the reliable class representative she is, Fujishima immediately offers to help Iori fondle her boobs, but to her surprise, Iori is strongly opposed. Insisting that she is good with her hands, the two's exchange is interrupted by the arrival of '''Taichi who demands Iori come with him. Fujishima, refusing to let this opportunity slip from her grasp, tries to wrestle Iori back but Taichi responds by tickling his class representative. The two escape, leaving Fujishima behind, confused, unaware that the two had switched bodies.Kokoro Connect Episode 1 The next day, Fujishima confronts Iori and apparently reveals that Taichi, while in Iori's body, had fondled him/herself. Later, Fujishima would lead a trash cleaning service alongside her fellow volunteers, Taichi and Inaba. It is at this time that Fujishima demands to know what Taichi's relation is to her crush, Iori. Unbeknownst to Fujishima, Inaba is in control of Taichi's body and declares that Iori is hers (Taichi's) and warns the class representative to back off. Fujishima is left embittered and acknowledges Taichi as a rival standing between her and Iori.Kokoro Connect Episode 2 Later, when a distressed Iori attempts to flee school, Fujishima tries to calm her down, but her efforts fail. Upon encountering Taichi who is seeking out Iori, Fujishima briefly laments her losing battle against him but decides to help her rival nonetheless. Knowing that Iori needs Taichi right now, not her, Fujishima offers her bike to Taichi, tipping him that Iori has fled school.Kokoro Connect Episode 5 ''Kizu Random After hearing how Cultural Society members, 'Aoki' and 'Yui' were arrested for misdemeanors, Fujishima is shocked. She offers to relay the details to Iori, Taichi and Inaba, but only if she is allowed to "borrow" Iori for a few hours. Iori is horrified, but willing for the sake of her friends, and a depressed Fujishima reveals she was only joking. After informing the gang of the details and how she is the daughter of a high-ranking police officer, Inaba is excited to know such a powerful connection and the two begin scheming unheard plots together.Kokoro Connect Episode 6 Later, Fujishima rallies her class in preparation for the class field trip. She informs her classmates that groups of five will be made for the trip and everyone is adamantly against the idea. However, when Fujishima reminds the class that being in groups offers the opportunity for intimate, potentially romantic interaction, everyone changes their opinion. Noticing the growing conflict between Iori and Inaba, Fujishima forcibly groups them together with her and adds Taichi and an overly enthusiastic 'Watase' to the mix.Kokoro Connect Episode 8 After school, Fujishima encounters a despondent Taichi who is unsure how to approach his friends due to being afraid of hurting them. Fujishima advises her rival to consider what's more important to him: not hurting his friends, or taking the risk to repair relations. Fujishima claims that humans are meant to hurt each other and at that moment, she receives a call from a friend asking for relationship advice. Having revived Taichi's spirit, Fujishima takes her leave, dubbing herself a "Missionary of Love."Kokoro Connect Episode 8 When the class field trip comes around, Fujishima leads her group and maintains order, all the while teasing Taichi and flirting with Iori. She later aids Taichi who hurt himself while saving a kitten that was stuck in a tree and witnesses Inaba hysterically cry after hearing that Taichi is safe.Kokoro Connect Episode 10 Kako Random On New Year's Day, Fujishima, while celebrating the festivities, comes across Taichi and Inaba who are looking after three children. When Fujishima notices that one of the children has a strong resemblance to Iori, the gang flee from her.Kokoro Connect Episode 11 Michi Random With her final semester as a 1st year started, Fujishima is elated to learn that Taichi was rejected by Iori. Seeing this as the chance she has been waiting for, Fujishima plans to seize Iori for herself and advises Taichi to pursue Inaba. Taichi is shocked that she knew of Inaba's feelings, but Fujishima asserts that as a "God of Love," no romance is invisible to her. Kokoro Connect Episode 14 Later, Fujishima witnesses Taichi slander his own name in defense of Iori whose new personality is breeding bad publicity amongst their class. She applauds Taichi in private, suggesting that she would have done so herself, but thought it would be more appropriate to nurture and observe her classmates from afar. She offers support to Taichi and Inaba in helping Iori but the two decline. Fujishima would later aid Inaba by giving her 'Setouchi''''s cellphone number. This would allow Inaba and Taichi to save Setouchi who was being hunted down by a berserk Iori. Kokoro Connect Episode 16 After Iori's case is settled and peace returns to class 1-C, Fujishima applauds herself, claiming that the outcome was all her doing. With Inaba and her father's help, Fujishima would later see to it that the thugs who attacked the Cultural Society be thoroughly dealt with, though Taichi is too frightened to ask what she means by that.Kokoro Connect Episode 17 References Category:Story Plot